


Little Talks

by Golden_H



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-01
Updated: 2013-03-01
Packaged: 2017-12-03 23:49:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/704050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golden_H/pseuds/Golden_H
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Scritta per la quinta sfida della Staffetta in Piscina @ piscinadiprompt, Team Calzelunghe! ♥ <br/>Con il promt:<br/>Orfano, Chiacchiere e caffè<br/>e per la quarta edizione della Maritombola @maridichallenge, promt numero 70.</p></blockquote>





	Little Talks

"...E così Jeff e Nick hanno dovuto disfare gli addobbi natalizi di tutta la scuola per punizione! Ci hanno messo più di cinque ore!" rise Blaine, fermo con la boccetta di cannella in polvere in mano, troppo preso dal racconto per ricordarsi che l'aveva già aggiunta due volte al suo caffè. Quando fece per  metterne una terza dose, Kurt lo fermò gentilmente, dicendo "Se continui così berrai cannella al gusto di caffè!" Blaine lo guardò accigliato, prima di capire. Con uno sbuffo impacciato posò la boccetta e cominciò a mescolare la bevanda più che aromatizzata.  
La caffetteria era quasi deserta, così poterono scegliersi un tavolino appartato, dove le cameriere non passavano per andare sul retro e l'aria fredda di Dicembre, che entrava sbuffando prepotente ogni volta che la porta si apriva, non li faceva rabbrividire. Ormai andavano lì ogni volta che lo studio e gli altri impegni glielo permettevano, e passavano ore a parlare del più e del meno, di loro e degli altri, di cose che non avevano e di cosa volevano essere. Entrambi lo consideravano un angolo riservato solo a loro, alla loro amicizia che stava crescendo rigogliosa. Certo, il caffè finiva quasi sempre nella prima mezz'ora, ma le cose da dirsi erano tante, tantissime, e un solo pomeriggio non bastava per dirle tutte.  
Non erano mai a corto di argomenti di cui discutere: qualsiasi cosa, dal cliente con il Loden blu scuro alla cameriera che si controllava il trucco sulla macchinetta del caffè, al muffin al cioccolato che cadeva dalle mani maldestre di una cliente era fonte di nuovi discorsi. E come ci si perdevano in quelle chiaccherate, tra quelle parole, a volte leggere e volubili come il fumo che usciva dalle loro tazze, altre volte pesanti e solide come lo zucchero che si depositava sul fondo del caffè.  
Ogni pomeriggio passato insieme al Lima Bean era prezioso, e, anche se adesso erano troppo giovani _-ed impegnati a decidere quale colore si sposasse meglio col rosso-_ per saperlo, li avrebbero conservati in un posto speciale del loro cuore per molto, molto tempo.

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per la quinta sfida della Staffetta in Piscina @ piscinadiprompt, Team Calzelunghe! ♥   
> Con il promt:  
> Orfano, Chiacchiere e caffè  
> e per la quarta edizione della Maritombola @maridichallenge, promt numero 70.


End file.
